Toutes les larmes de mon coeur
by elo-D
Summary: Elle avait toujours caché ses sentiments pour Shu. Aujourd'hui, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle allait lui avouer, enfin.


Hey !

J'ai écrit cette fanfic il y a quelques semaines, mais j'ai tardé à la poster. Parce qu'il y a vraiment peu de fanfics Guilty Crown en français... Et que le manque de commentaire me déprime. Bref !

C'est un AyasexShu. Parce que, hey, ils iraient trop bien ensemble ! :D Et que j'avais envie de voir ça arriver. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi même, alors je me lance !

Si quelqu'un passe par ici, je lui souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

EDIT : Merci à Valandre pour son review ! J'ai sauté de joie. Réellement. :)

* * *

Je n'avais jamais vu Shu autrement que comme un ami… Pendant quelques semaines. Je ne savais pas quel changement s'était opéré dans mon esprit à l'époque, mais je prenais confiance en lui. Peut-être son innocence, sa gentillesse… Ce qui m'énervait chez lui avant me plaisait à présent. J'avais toujours vu en Gaï un homme sécurisant. J'avais on ne peut plus confiance en lui. Et j'avais fait de lui mon idole. Mais, peu à peu, Shu avait commencé à me plaire. Il était totalement différent de mon idéal, autant physiquement que mentalement. Ma vision des choses changeait. Je n'étais plus folle du blond aux yeux bleus, mais du brun aux yeux marron. Je n'aimais plus la dureté de mon mentor, mais la douceur du petit nouveau. Nous avions le même âge, quelques caractéristiques physiques communes, mais c'étaient les seuls points communs qui nous rapprochaient. Mais ce dont j'étais maintenant sûre, c'était que j'avais besoin de lui. Je pensais à lui tout le temps. Il m'était vital.

C'était pourquoi je me rendais chez lui aujourd'hui. En roulant dans la ville, je me posais plein de questions. Comment allait-il réagir ? Il devait encore penser à Inori… Inori. C'est méchant à dire, mais je l'avais toujours jalousée. Elle était aimée, valide et Shu se souciait d'elle. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimerait encore. Serait-il prêt à se mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Il fallait que je le sache.

En tirant sur mes roues, je ne voyais que le visage de Shu. Ouma Shu-kun… J'espérais le croiser à chaque coin de rue depuis quelques temps. J'avais même rêvé de lui. Il fallait que cette situation s'arrête. Il fallait que j'agisse. Personne ne savait ce que je ressentais pour lui. Pourtant, tous avaient remarqué combien il m'avait aidé à me retrouver après la mort de Gaï.

-Aïeuh ! Mais vous pouvez pas… commença un jeune adulte.

Je venais de le heurter avec mon fauteuil. Et je savais que si je n'avais pas été en fauteuil roulant, il m'aurait hurlé dessus. Mais en posant ses yeux sur moi, il se calma instantanément. Comme toujours. Et je détestais ça. Même si mon fauteuil m'avait souvent sortie de moments embarrassants, je le haïssais. Je préférais me battre et avoir des jambes plutôt que d'être coincée sur cette chaise. Je m'y étais faite, évidemment, c'était comme si j'avais toujours été en fauteuil. Et je cachai mes sentiments derrière un sourire et une force parfois feints.

-Désolée, je ne faisais pas attention !

-Ce… Ce n'est pas grave… Je vous emmène quelque part ?

Il pointait sa voiture du doigt. Il était gentil, oui, mais je ne voulais pas de son aide. Au risque de le décevoir, je déclinai vivement son offre. Je détestais paraitre faible. Il me salua et partit, l'air déçu. Il allait vite passer à autre chose.

Après l'incident, je me remis en route vers mon objectif. Et rapidement, il se réappropria mes pensées. J'imaginais comment mon annonce allait se passer. Je n'avais pas peur de lui dire que je l'aimais. Je n'avais pas peur de sa réaction. Pas encore, parce que je n'étais pas devant lui. Et si je devais essuyer un refus, j'assumerais. Personne ne savait que j'aimais Shu, ou du moins personne ne me l'avait dit.

Avant même de m'en rendre compte, j'étais arrivée. Je stressais un peu. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Après tout, j'avais déjà combattu des Endlaves, alors pourquoi avais-je peur ? Je m'avançais au plus proche de l'interphone pour pouvoir sonner. Le nom de Ouma était inscrit au milieu de la tablette, ce qui ne m'étais pas facile à atteindre. Après avoir reculé, tourné, reculé à nouveau puis enfin avancé, je réussis à appuyer sur le bouton. J'espérais qu'il soit là, tout en redoutant le son de sa voix. Ce son que j'aimais tant normalement…

-Oui ?

Cette voix n'appartenait pas à Shu. Je baissai la tête, confuse. Que faire ? Partir ? Non, je n'avais jamais fui devant rien…

-Yahiro ? interrogeai-je

-Ah c'est toi Ayase ! Je t'ouvre, c'est au cinquième étage.

J'entendis un « bip ». L'espace d'un instant, je me demandai comment j'allais ouvrir cette porte. Mais, heureusement, elle s'ouvrit toute seule. Je me sentis soulagée. J'entrais lentement dans l'immeuble. J'y avais déjà été une fois, pour voir Shu lorsqu'il était malade. Normalement, on se voyait à l'extérieur. On se « voyait »… Ce mot sonnait faux. _Je_ le voyais. Lui m'entendait. Ressentait ce que je disais. Mais il ne me voyait pas. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que j'éprouvais un sentiment mêlé de sécurité et de nostalgie auprès de lui. Si l'amour rendait aveugle, Shu en était la preuve vivante. Il était resté là-bas pour Inori. Elle est morte. Il est devenu aveugle. Il l'était devenu par amour, indirectement.

En cognant mes pieds contre une surface dure, je compris que j'étais devant l'ascenseur. J'appuyais sans difficulté, puis arriva devant une autre plaque de boutons. Le bouton du cinquième étage était, comme le nom tout à l'heure, difficile à atteindre. Ce bâtiment n'était définitivement pas fait pour les personnes en chaise roulante.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Souta, qui m'attendait en trépignant.

-Ayase, ça faisait longtemps !

-Oui, c'est sûr !

On ne s'était pas vus depuis plusieurs mois. Mais à vrai dire, Souta ne m'avait pas réellement manqué. Je ne pensais pas souvent à lui. Ce n'était pas que je ne l'aimais pas, mais je m'occupais déjà d'aider Tsugumi, et Argo m'envoyait régulièrement de ses nouvelles… Mais Souta, non. Je l'avais toujours trouvé faible et naïf. Plusieurs personnes avaient été tuées ou blessées par sa faute. Mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

-Je te montre le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement !

-Merci.

Je savais le chemin. Je le connaissais par cœur, bien que ne l'ayant parcouru qu'une unique fois. Le chemin qui menait à Shu.

-On est arrivés ! dit-il en ouvrant la porte

La décoration n'avait pas changé. Souta, qui marchait toujours devant moi, me conduisit au salon. En entrant, je vis Shu et Yahiro assis sur un canapé. Ils parlaient doucement. Il allait falloir que je trouve un stratagème pour les faire partir, lui et Souta. Je ne pouvais pas déballer mes sentiments et briser ma carapace devant eux.

-Ayase, me salua Shu, c'est gentil de passer !

S'il savait pourquoi je venais, serait-il aussi content ? Pour le moment, il fallait surtout que je pense à éloigner Yahiro et Souta. Je savais qu'ils vivaient ici pour aider leur ami… Je ne pouvais décemment pas leur demander de partir ! S'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir, ce devaient être Shu et moi qui allions sortir. De toute façon, je préférais annoncer mes sentiments dans un endroit familier. C'était plus rassurant.

-Shu, tu veux venir prendre l'air avec moi ?

Je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux. Je me trouvais bête. J'aurais pu introduire la chose, la rendre plus attrayante… J'aurais pu…

-Oui, avec plaisir !

-Je vous raccompagne, conclut Souta.

Il m'énervait. Je savais qu'il voulait tout faire pour aider Shu. Toutes ses actions étaient pleines de bonne volonté. Mais il me tapait excessivement sur les nerfs.

-D'accord, lançai-je faussement joyeuse.

-Au revoir Ayase, lança Yahiro.

-Salut !

Souta n'avait pas arrêté de parler entre la porte et l'ascenseur. Il débitait un flot de paroles sans queue ni tête, n'ayant pas grand intérêt. Il voulait combler le silence que je souhaitais par-dessus tout. Il nous accompagna jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble. C'était la seule action dont je lui étais reconnaissante : il nous ouvrait les portes. Quand il nous laissa, je faillis soupirer de soulagement.

-Il est un peu envahissant, commença Shu. Mais c'est un bon ami.

-Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

Contrairement aux apparences, je ne m'intéressais pas à son ami. Je m'intéressais à Shu. Et il fallait que j'introduise un sujet de conversation.

-Depuis que je suis entré à l'école. Il a toujours été mon meilleur-ami. Toujours là pour m'aider, quoiqu'un peu énervant par moment.

-Et Yahiro ?

-Je le connais depuis un an de moins que Souta. Il est plus calme, plus réfléchi. Ils sont différents, mais ils apportent tous les deux quelque chose à mon monde. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidé, tous les deux… On avance ?

Je lui saisis le poignet droit, là où il y avait du vêtement. Je ne pouvais pas toucher sa peau nue avec ma main. Simplement parce que je ne pourrai plus le lâcher. Automatiquement, il mit sa main gauche sur la poignée gauche.

-On va au parc, ce sera plus…

J'allais dire « joli ».

-L'air sera plus pur, terminai-je.

-D'accord. Et toi, tu connais Tsugumi depuis combien de temps ?

Tsugumi… Dès que je l'avais rencontrée, elle avait compté à mes yeux. D'abord, parce qu'elle représentait ce que je n'étais pas en entrant chez les Croque-Morts. Et ensuite, parce que nous avions toutes les deux tout perdu.

-Depuis que je suis entrée dans l'organisation de Gaï. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, et j'ai toujours été là pour elle.

Les gens nous observaient. Evidemment, croiser un garçon aveugle accroché au fauteuil d'une paraplégique, ça faisait étrange.

Rapidement, nous étions arrivés au parc. Je sentais, à mesure que la conversation perdait de sa vivacité, que le moment approchait. J'allais devoir poser des questions sur Inori, sur comment il vivait sa disparition… J'allais devoir demander ce qu'il ressentait encore pour elle. J'allais devoir avouer ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Il allait souffrir. Moi aussi. Je n'en avais pas envie, terriblement pas envie. Mais comment faire autrement ?

Je regardai Shu qui était assis sur un banc, face à moi. Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas me voir me réconfortait et me gênait en même temps. J'aurais aimé qu'il reste comme avant, qu'il puisse voir. Et ses yeux… Je les trouvais magnifiques… Mais il ne pouvait pas voir que je rougissais énormément. C'était là ma seule consolation.

-Shu, je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr !

-Ca paraîtra peut-être indiscret…

-Tu sais, je te fais confiance, Ayase. Dis-moi ce qui t'embête.

-Je… Euh…

Je sentais ma voix trembler. Pourquoi tremblait-elle ? Elle ne tremblait jamais, normalement !

-Tu souffres encore en pensant à Inori ?

Pourquoi avais-je posé cette question ? Je ne devais pas montrer ma gêne, et le laisser répondre, mais je voulais reformuler la question. Pour qu'il soit moins blessé. Lorsque je m'apprêtais à poser ma question autrement, il répondit.

-Oui. Mais légèrement moins qu'avant. Je ne sais pas si je fais ce qu'il faut pour guérir. J'écoute ses chansons dès que je le peux. Entendre sa voix, cet enregistrement… C'est tout ce qui me reste d'elle. Je ne veux pas l'oublier.

C'était tout ce qu'il restait à tout le monde, pensai-je.

-Je comprends.

J'avais vécu la même chose plusieurs fois, après tout. Quand Gaï était mort la première fois, par exemple, j'avais énormément souffert. Comme Shu souffrait actuellement.

-Quand Gaï est mort la première fois, ça t'a fait ça ? C'est pour ça que tu étais sombre, et que tu te laissais vivre…

-Oui. Je ne voulais pas l'oublier non plus, et j'avais l'impression que personne ne se souciait de lui. Je n'avais pas d'enregistrement, de photo… Rien n'a survécu de lui. Que des souvenirs. Tu sais, j'étais…

-Amoureuse ? me coupa-t-il.

Il avait vu. Sûrement n'était-il pas le seul.

-Oui, avouai-je honteusement. Mais ça a changé.

-Quand il a réapparu ?

-Bien avant, réponds-je sans réfléchir. Je... Non…

Ma gorge se serra. J'étais sur le point de lui dire.

-Quoi ?

Avant de déballer mon cœur, je devais être sûre d'une chose.

-Est-ce que… tu aimes encore Inori ?

Même si son regard était inévitablement inexpressif, son visage changea. Son expression devint plus intense. On voyait qu'il pensait. Je redoutais la réponse.

-Oui. Je l'aimerai toujours.

J'étais déçue. Mais je devais tout de même avouer que… que je… l'aimais.

-Je dois te dire un truc…

Mon estomac se noua.

-Oui ?

J'avais envie de vomir.

-Tu te rappelles, quand je t'avais dit que je ne demandais jamais d'aide à personne… ?

Je voulais partir.

-Oui, j'étais passé en courant et je t'avais renversé.

Il courait à cause d'Inori. Je luttais pour contrôler ma respiration.

-Et… Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai demandé de l'aide pour monter dans l'Endlave ?

-Oui. Le jour où…

-Où tu es allé chercher Inori.

-C'est ça.

-Et bien… Depuis quelques temps, je savais que… Je t'appréciais beaucoup. Beaucoup plus qu'Argo ou n'importe qui. J'avais plus confiance en toi qu'en n'importe quel autre membre du groupe.

Je le voyais froncer les sourcils. Voyait-il où je voulais en venir ?

-Ça a commencé le jour où j'ai cru que Gaï allait te tuer. Quand il a appuyé sur cette gâchette, j'avais envie de hurler. Sans rien en laisser paraître, j'avais déjà commencé à changer. Ta perte m'aurait touché énormément. Mais ça a vraiment été flagrant quand il est… mort.

-Je me souviens de ce jour-là. Et de ton état à l'école.

-Bien… J'ai réalisé après que tu étais plus qu'un ami. Je n'ai compris que tu m'étais réellement vital que quand j'ai voulu avoir le Void Genome. Je ne voulais plus que tu souffres. Je voulais que tu vives simplement, que tu sois bien. Et tu l'as pris. Malgré les risques. Mais je… J'avais peur que tu meures !

Je pleurais.

-Ayase…

Il chercha puis me prit la main. _Non,_ pensai-je_, ne fais pas ça…_

-J'avais horriblement peur pour toi. Mais tu ne voyais qu'Inori. Tu voulais la sauver, et je te comprends. Mais tu risquais ta vie. Tout le temps. Et je détestais ça. Et le pire, Shu, le pire c'était quand j'ai cru que tu allais mourir. On m'a forcé à remonter, on m'a forcé à te laisser… Je n'ai même pas vu l'immeuble où tu étais s'effondrer, et tu sais pourquoi ? J'étais en train de te pleurer. J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! Je…

Mes sanglots redoublèrent, et Shu me prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, me consola-t-il. Je ne savais pas tout ça.

Ne pouvant résister, et ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, je le serai dans mes bras. J'avais besoin de lui. Mais j'avais aussi besoin de continuer. Je repris doucement.

-Je ne pouvais pas me dire que j'allais vivre sans toi. J'avais on ne peut plus besoin de toi. Mais toi, tu avais besoin d'Inori. Et dans le fond, je savais que j'aurai peu de chance de finir avec toi. Mais… Je préférai te voir heureux et en vie que ne pas te voir du tout. Je ne pouvais pas perdre quelqu'un. Pas encore une fois.

Je fermai les yeux. Une seconde, j'essayai de m'imaginer ailleurs, dans un monde sans lui. Je rouvrais vite les yeux. Je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne pouvais pas.

-Ayase…

-Non, Shu. Laisse-moi terminer… Grâce à tout ça, toutes ces choses, je sais que… Shu je…

Je n'arrivais pas à le dire. Les mots restaient coincés. Pourtant, il fallait que je le fasse. Il fallait que je finisse mon discours.

-Je t'aime… Shu.

Il desserai son étreinte. En sentant la chaleur de son corps s'éloigner de moi, j'avais un pincement au cœur. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il me prenait dans ses bras. Il ne voudrait peut-être plus me voir. Je baissais la tête, horriblement stressée. A ce moment-là, j'étais contente qu'il ne puisse pas me voir.

-Je peux dire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il

-Oui, vas-y…

-Ça fait deux ans et demi qu'Inori n'est plus ici. Je ne l'oublierai jamais, je penserai toujours à elle. Mais je sais qu'elle voudrait que je sois heureux. Elle voudrait que tout le monde soit heureux.

Il joignit ses mains sur ses genoux, mal à l'aise.

-J'imagine…

-Et, reprit-il, je sais qu'elle aimerait me voir avec quelqu'un.

J'écoutais sans aucun espoir. Je ne pouvais rien dire. Si je parlais, j'allais pleurer à nouveau.

-Et tu sais, Ayase, j'avais remarqué que tu changeais. Mais j'ai aussi remarqué que, même quand j'étais devenu le roi avide d'autorité après Hare, tu étais restée. Mais si je t'avais déçu ou fait peur. Je me souviens du jour où je t'ai menacée. Tu as continué à me soutenir quand même.

Je m'en souvenais aussi. Je l'avais giflé, il m'avait dit que ça avait été en public, j'aurais été tuée.

-Mais je n'ai vraiment réalisé, continua-t-il à nouveau, que tu me faisais vraiment confiance quand tu m'as offert ton Void. Et ensuite, quand tu m'as demandé de l'aide. Tu es une des personnes à qui je tiens le plus.

Je regardai son visage. Il avait baissé la tête… Et quand il la releva, il avait l'air serein.

-Je savais que tu tenais à moi, poursuivit-il, mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point. Je pensais être juste un ami pour toi. Et finalement, je suis beaucoup plus que ça… Je suis désolé.

Ce fut à mon tour de baisser la tête. Je me demandais de quoi il était désolé. Je retenais mon souffle, pendue à ses lèvres. Il avait l'air d'avoir fini sa phrase, pourtant.

-Désolé de quoi ?

-De n'avoir rien vu… De t'avoir fait souffrir à ce point, de t'avoir inquiétée. Et d'avoir été le « roi » que j'ai été.

-Ce n'est rien, dis-je pour le déculpabiliser.

-Si, c'est important pour moi. Je n'aime pas te savoir mal.

Je commençais à ne plus pouvoir espérer. Il était évident que…

-Donne-moi ta main, Ayase.

Je relevai la tête, surprise. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Je tendais la main et il la serra de ses doigts. Je savourais ce moment.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de difficile.

Il avait l'air sérieux. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre, même si ça m'aiderait à tourner la page. Je ne pouvais l'entendre de sa bouche. Je le vis entrouvrir ses lèvres, prêt à annoncer quelque chose. Je le voyais déjà prononcer les mots « Tu n'es qu'une amie ».

-Vas-y, dis-je au bord des larmes.

-Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, ma respiration s'arrêta une seconde. Son visage devint flou. Je pleurais le moins bruyamment possible.

-Je crois que tu es plus qu'une amie pour moi, Ayase.

Je ne pouvais plus me contenir. Je retirais ma main de la sienne, et me cachai les yeux. Je sentis qu'on m'enlaçait. Et je reconnus l'odeur de Shu.

-Alors, tentai-je de dire, tu… Enfin on… C'est… Réciproque ?

Il me caressait les cheveux, tendrement.

-Oui.

J'entendais son sourire dans sa voix.

-Calme-toi, me chuchota-t-il. Ca va aller. Je suis là.

Il était là.

Il serait là.

A mes côtés.

Merci, Inori.


End file.
